<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the one that I want ! by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825524">You're the one that I want !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77'>AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Grease, Autism, Childhood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Grease, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Rivals, Romance, Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians, alternative universe, pinning, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That summer night was very special for Catra and Adora. But would that be the same with their school year?</p><p>Yeah im weak for delinquent x nerd 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow / Sea Hawks, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the one that I want !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Catra what's up !?</p><p>Catra was the one behind all things at Bright High school. She was controlling everything every gang every rascal was at her frets. But this summer there was one thing who success at making Catra soft. </p><p>"Hey wanna know something girls?"<br/>
Scorpia, the buff girl of the group, big and intimidating but maybe a little too sweet inside for Catra looked at her with curious eyes. It wasn't like their leader to share even more with everybody. This curious look was followed by a eye contact with the others, Entrapta the nerdy who were even too special for being a nerd group but was a great weapon with them just smiled like always then she dived back her head in her game. Loonie, who was what you could call the band's neuron didn't looked like she knew much about it than the others.<br/>
But all of them declared together :<br/>
"Yes! Tell us!"<br/>
- Summer was kinda lame but there was one thing about it...Summer night... There I met a girl crazy about me"</p><p>"I met some kitten as cute than can be<br/>
- A kitten....? Adora you're saying some weird shit...<br/>
- Oh you have no idea Glimmer! It was such a dream everything was so perfect, the beach, the music! SHE SAVED ME!"<br/>
Adora has always been some thing of an eccentric but she was never the kind to fall in love easily. Actually even Bow and Glimmer her two best friends wouldn't say that love was something in her vocabulary. The only thing who interested until now was space, fight and space and fight and space. They even met because she kinda forced them to be in her club the first day of class.<br/>
So now that they made the mistake to accept, they seems like a weird bunch with all theses new people who joined them... A hippie obviously in love with zn another hipster whose gay best friend is never letting them alone, some annonying gifted kid and even more weird people. Luckily they're all pretty busy so most of the time it was juste the best friend squad like Bow likes to call them. And theses two best friend wasn't enough to completely understand the weird things that Adora were blaberring even though it seems like she has a nice adventure on her summer.<br/>
"Adora, says Glimmer, we're really happy for you. But wouldn't mind talking this from the start?<br/>
- Oh Glimmer you have no idea how much it would make me happy!<br/>
Bow who was feeling kinda excluded from this" girl talk" tried to participate<br/>
- Does she have a car? Or something like this to make you so crazy?<br/>
- No you don't get it! It's more than that!  She ran by me... Saved my life... Splashing the water. She was just so beautiful. Well that was it until she screamed because the water was too cold!! Plus she didn't know how to swim! She looked really afraid of water but still she tried to help me when I got my cramp. And then... </p><p>" And then I save her whitout any hesitation!"<br/>
- You're so cool Catra, helping à stranger like that"<br/>
Scorpia says that with sparkling eyes, oh how much she loves her Catra, knowing that she spent her summer being a hero just makes her feeling rise more and more<br/>
"No it wasn't a stranger... I'm sure I've already seen her somewhere...<br/>
- MAYBE IT COULD BE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! THERE'S BEEN MORE AND MORE THEORIES ABOUT IT! DREAMS ARE THE GATEWAY OF PARALLEL UNIVERSE<br/>
- Cut the crap Entrapta! We're not in one of your dumb sci fi movie<br/>
- You know what Loonie, the dork may be right... It kinda feels like a dream..."</p><p>Even at lunch, Adora couldn't stop talking about this dream came true that was her last summer, screaming, flapping, jumping well just a happy nt, nothing much that they wereny all used to. </p><p>But she was so excited she didn't saw someone was standing in front of her, the person wasn't only standing, she was fixing her, an dark aura all-around her than would have frightened any bullies. Yeah Catra was already pretty annoyed by how bad Scorpia has taken her little summer night, I meant she should knew that anything that Catra does is never serious, ni matter if it's with a good friend like Catra or some gullible beautiful  jock saving her. Aaah and now that stupid girl in front of her wouldn't move, if it goes on she would have to use violence, she didn't want to resort to it on the first day of senior year but she got a reputation to keep.<br/>
"Hey kiddo move or I'll beat the shit out of you ya hear me?"<br/>
Two shiny blues eyes looked up to her. And she knew.<br/>
She knew she was fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heey! Im trying new things so please comment, I need feedback and I would be really happy to see how I can get better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>